


The Passing Water

by justalanastan6



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Original Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29578314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justalanastan6/pseuds/justalanastan6
Summary: It’s the year 3007. In a place once called Kiyomi, there are 5 powerful teenagers,powers greater than they can imagine bounding their souls to a land that is cursed.They are on the run from the authorities who (naturally) want to kill them. All the while, they must find the legendary Tudor Rose (a flower that will restore what Kiyomi once lost), an extremely rare flower (The Kiyomese National Flower to be exact) from before the tsunami. It survived, but there is only 5 of them, which must be picked by a spellbinder (someone that could doom them or help them), which the teenagers know or have any of. Plus, they must steal the rare Passing Water,the thing that caused it all before it's too late! Will there souls survive the treacherous mission? Will there past lives help them or kill them? Or… will they be lost… Forever!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> first time writer here so please be nice :)

**Prologue**

“I regret what I did,”

“I regret I made her suffer,”

  
  
  


**Anastasia,**

Shock floods through my system, as I plunge hard to the ground. A rocky surface, filled with broken sticks. Pain takes over, and drops of thick red blood oozes out, and starts to drip down my covered mid section, soaking into my clothes, leaving them with a faint, but bright red stain. Breathlessly, I cough hard, lungs burning from lack of oxygen; the one thing I need, but I can't stop. Inhaling sharp breaths, trying to breathe. Yanking myself off the forest floor. I must keep running if I don’t, I will be captured. My feet sting from the sharp rocks I step on, new wounds appear hidden by my old, patchy shoes. But I have to keep moving as fast as I can. Being caught is not an option, if your life revolves around running, and you have a mark or tattoo on your wrist. The only advice I can give you is to keep running and never stop. My name is Anastasia, no last name.I don’t need one,if my supposed “family” gave me it, the ones that ditched me even though I was only thirteen, then I don't want it. You shouldn’t want yours either… it only causes more pain when their betrayal comes.

Life is gruesome. That seems to be the only thing that’s sums up the life that we live. Nothing can stop what is destined, and that’s why life becomes agonising. A world filled with violence, pride and greed never works. But guess what? That’s the world we live in, so suck it up! Otherwise you will become The Leaders next toy...(not fun.)

Amalia (my bffl) and I have been sprinting for several hours, our legs are basically ripping apart, our stomachs are growling so loud I think people in another category could hear. So let’s just say, I think her brain has switched off and her legs are the only things barely functioning. If you’re wondering how or why I believe this statement was because I needed to ask her a question so I asked

“Hey? LIA!! Do you think we should turn or keep going straight?” 

Her extremely smart answer was 

“ yes I do know how to dance to Lottery.”

It was so random and her voice was so flat and cold, I nearly died from laughing,while she just stared into space or whatever you stare into.Now I’m not usually so happy but when I’m with Amalia, I usually have the best time. Sadly, not everything goes to plan when I’m with her. Some things go really bad and very rarely things go well. The saying goes “that's just life, live with it” so that's what we do. It’s funny how people don't even realise it, as humans even if we want to die we fight to live. When worst comes to worst, our instincts as humans kick in and we will do anything (and I mean anything) to survive, even if it means hurting people we love. That's just how our bodies work as the living organisms we are, think about animals like the extinct bees and turtles (and I oop…). They did everything in their path to protect themselves by defending their home. That's exactly what we do. That's exactly what you do. There is no denying it, just like there is no denying that our life sucks.

Everything in my life has went wrong.Most of the people I've ever loved have died and every single one happened because of me.I should probably tell you more about myself. I have many secrets but some of them I shall not tell you. My life is topsy turvy, a complete, utter wreck. I honestly don’t know how I’m still alive,I’ve faced so many deaths.Countless ones happened because of me and only a few haven’t. Shocker right? They’re only not my fault because they were in another categories turf and were killed by some of the mentally ill people in the category The Wasted. Anyone who has a mental illness or disorder is automatically put into The Wasted, since as it states, their the waste of our community. Nothing more and nothing less.

If you don’t know how this world works now either from amnesia or whatever you have, all I can say is it's really messed up.The Leaders have split us up into different places -what used to be countries- based on categories. Right now I’m part of The Marked (just like Amalia) but was originally in The Intelligent turf (which is where Britain used to be) since that’s what my parents were placed in and I was until I was at the age for receiving The Passing Water. It all has to be in the right order,otherwise everything would not work. For example:i f every single category was together The Wasted would try and sabotage The Intelligent and cause mayhem and destruction. After the tsunami, each country became bigger or smaller, what used to be countries now became sections for categories. Not all of the world is like this only England and everyone that the old wretched queen ruled. That horrible witch im glad shes burning in hell now, she was the sacred mother of the treacherous, original Leaders. All they brought is hell upon our world and so did she. Now she gets a taste of her own medicine.

This is how it goes: The Intelligent get 2 somewhat counties for themselves and a place to test things,The Leaders get 10 countries for whatever they need to store away for us,The Wasted are stored away on five different one that get sorted for mental illnesses and disorders to who get picked for slavery,The Brave get 2 for them and for training areas and facilities,The Talented get 3 for them and crazy special things they need, The Innocent get 2 which are for them and special things they get given that are secret from the rest of us, and finally, The Marked get 1 country where their dead bodies get thrown and the The Intelligent study them. Now that we’ve covered most things about this tragic world, now I can tell you our tragic backstory.

As you know we live in a place once called Britain, it was called that before there was a massive tsunami. Because we are the Intelligent, we know that there used to be 7 tectonic plates in the earth. 2 of them chilled down south, too far away to smell The Passing Water. The rest of them couldn’t resist the fragrant smell of the newfound substance and all moved towards it like a magnet. The Passing Water was in the middle of the Bermuda Triangle, and… lets just say its not good to have 5 tectonic plates on course for collision. When they clashed, they created the biggest tsunami in history. Only about 2000 of the 7.7 billion people survived. The people who survived figured there was some kind of magic around the place being left from the disastrous flood. Something so mysterious and unknown to everyone, so compelling… Like a magnetic force pulling our simple minds closer and closer to something we couldn’t solve. 

So two inventors were camping by a stream one day and suddenly the stream glowed a bright, burning light making one go blind in left eye, the Inventors decided to conduct an experiment it may have left scars and burnt nasal hairs but it was supposed to be worth it. They poured the clear, glossy water on a plant. The plant withered and died, then glowed flagrantly, back to life. It became wet, then wind-blown, then icicles grew upon it, and then it turned back to normal all in those simple 5 seconds.

> They immediately poured normal water on and it grew to a tremendous size and- no-one knows exactly what happened. They called the stream water “magiko nero” which is greek for magic water they called the plant “magiko louloudi” which is (of course) magic flower in greek.5 years later on they figured 5 humans each year were born with one of the 5 powers (air, water, earth, ice/snow) because of something “ magiko nero” did,something about that tiny bit of it was in our water supply and that sadly there’s no way of getting rid of it. But an interesting one is Creation/destruction.The one that everyone fears,the one I fear. One time when someone got both it was disturbing , she turned evil then for some reason everyone only got creation **or** destruction. But not this year. I have both...


	2. Sarcasm, The truth And More About Life Before With Amalia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It was a mistake, it wasn’t meant to happen,”
> 
> “I’m so sorry for the pain,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope everyone likes it

Amalia

Hi peeps, I’m Amalia, Anastasia’s best friend,you know the one that knows how to get it “lit,”sorry. Anastasia refuses to write anymore, so I will tell you what happened on this super exciting day.Well first we ran and then we ran again,I don’t know if you know this is sarcastic or not so I'll just tell you.But really I don't think we actually stopped running, I don’t know if it’s because we “gotta keep our bodies looking like fitness GOALS” or not. If we didn’t run a lot we wouldn’t be able to run as much as we do. But now being serious what actually happened today scared the Frigg out of Anastasia and I.All we were doing was having a little break,walking down an abandoned dirt path filled with hard, mossy stones in the forest.Then suddenly we saw flashes of dark,charcoal black figures (maybe shadows) fly past us it gave a cold chilling feeling making all the hairs stand up on the back of our neck. Then the weirdest thing happened. They just disappeared, we never saw them again, I think maybe we were just hallucinating from lack of food and sleep but I don’t think Ann thinks the same way as I do.If you think I'm exaggerating about lack of food well picture two thirteen year old girls with each rib sticking out then the last.Even though one has parents that are around and one is in The Wasted(which is common) The sad thing about is that Anastasia's family is around but just neglect her like my parents do. Only one thing made it a bit of a funny situation and it was the look on her face like, I swear on The Passing Water Anastasia nearly peed herself with a frightened look on her face. Sadly I didn't read into her body language enough to tell for sure.I guess it made Ann really paranoid though ,since she hasn’t stopped looking and keeping her ears out trying to listen for something that's probably not there,that’s why she won’t write anything down. Fortunately she did have something she wanted to write down so she told me to write it while she spoke here it is : In Amalia’s and I journal we will tell you all about the lies,the backstabbing,the deadly betrayal and everything you need to know to survive but first I need to get something off my chest.Do not mention this to anyone else. It is for your own good,each secret you must guard with your life. I will only tell you three of my horrible burdens, secret number 1 I have always been a disgrace to my family. After they found out, never mind. Secret number 2: I am Pansexual which means that I like everyone (boys,girls,transgender etc It doesn't really matter what gender or if they have one.) Secret number 3 I can’t find anyone to love or to love me,unless you count platonic friendship “love” as actual love.Now all that crap is off my chest I feel so much better because now I can be much more honest. Secret Number 4: … I can’t just tell you this yet… I’ve only ever told Amalia. One last quick message first: Never Ever Stop.They will find you if you stop, trust me they will.It has happened once and it will happen again so don’t think you will get off free because you won'tLike my beloved granny always said “ always sleep with one eye open because you never know what's lurking in those shadows ready to come and or trap you when you are your most vulnerable.” It scared me to death but it has kept me still breathing and still being alive. But the most important question here is: Will you be? Anyway, getting off that creepy topic this is what I wrote before the disaster, in two weeks Ann and I receive The Passing water with the rest of the kids in town our age. Ann is super nervous because she thinks that the “shadows” have something to do with it. (she always loves playing “detectives” at school) on the other hand, I can’t wait! The only problem is, if a mark appears, I’m one of The Marked (duh) and I’ll immediately be killed. there are five types of marks: Air, Water, Ice/Snow, Creation/Destruction and Nature! If no mark appears you get sorted into one of the 5 categories: The Brave, The Intelligent, The Wasted, The Talented and The Innocent. I want to be in The Intelligent not just because it is where our family it's because they ALWAYS win the Christmas games. The Marked get killed immediately or will be out in different series of questioning because the last time they let The 5 Marked free, the Creation/Destruction person’s ego shot up like a rocket and when the others asked her if she could live a normal life and only use her powers to make buildings and get rid of the Evil, she became angry and resentful. Why didn’t people notice the star she was meant to be? She deserved to be the queen of the Talented! Couldn’t anyone notice that she is better than everyone else? She had Powers! Why didn’t anyone pay her any attention? Even her parents paid her no heed! She eventually ran away and plotted revenge, by trying to overthrow The Leaders.She killed thousands,destroying families,ruining children's lives.All because she was never loved and believed that since she wasn't no one should be.It was completely sick,if I had been born in those days I would have killed myself.That lady was a freak,I’m pretty sure she was a sadist or something,like she enjoyed it.I feel sick writing this,how can someone like hurting other people, but I guess that's kind of the government now. I’m praying I won't be apart of The Marked and I’m sure Anastasia is too.It's not that I hate them or judge them for that one lady it's just SOCIETY hates them, and that means if we were one we would die either from society or for depression that we would earn from the horrendous hate.Society just isn’t fair or right, it's like Satan came out of nowhere and remodeled and redesigned everyone's mind to kill the different.If you think that's bad you should hear tales the parents tell their young every single one is the same its: It always starts like this:“If your bad or naughty I will call The Leaders and get them to sacrifice you. Sacrificing you to the cruel and evil, bloodthirsty Marked. They kill in many different ways like:poison,slaughter,decapitation,suffocation immerse, basically kill you in a way that not even your worst nightmares could imagine.If you want to know a secret I can tell you only if you want to know…” (all kids squeak out “I want to know,” in a high pitched voice). ”Well The Leaders have a nice,pristine, white wheel that each day gets chunky blood wiped off it. It has different death situations all brutal and mentally scarring but you will be dead so it won't scare you.They will do it just like they do to The Marked every year when there thirteen.But they will keep a few for naughty children like you. So next time you disobey me,I might not hesitate to call them up and get you executed.” They would turn and tuck you in to your nice,warm and cozy bed and then once they walked away you could hear them talking(and letting out a cruel laugh)about whatever they think is appropriate after the horror tale they think is “educational.” (my but More like scarring and brutal mental trauma for adolescents. That’s why half the kids each year end up in the wasted) Well you already probably know that tale unless your parents were either dead or were very kind and gentle which is really rare (if they are your so lucky and I'm extremely jealous)Nearly everyone I knew got told the story but everyone is their own individual, I mean that literally. If humans weren’t then I don't even want to think about what could happen. Everything that has happened so far in my little tale of the past or whatever, has either been cruel,scaring,brutal,gory or disturbing.In my defense I was only telling the truth,but I could have toned it down abit but whatever. If you think that was crazy and i'm making it up well then your crazy if you think I was going to make up some random past, if I did it would be filled with rainbows,unicorns and lollies all child like.Everything would be perfect but that's not real so sadly we have to stick to reality(cue deep,loud sigh) it just isn't fair that's what you're probably thinking and I agree with you,but seriously what can a couple of teens do?Nothing,just like I thought,well we can do some things but The Leaders will make you think otherwise.Since we are just helpless kids till we are 18(sarcasm on fleek )then we have to start working in whatever category we were put in or we get the same fate The Marked does.Death,it can happen in different ways,different times, different places,but most importantly leave different after effects. I’m not going to be writing about the past because the present is much more interesting plus I really need to write about what is happening now.So you know how I was telling you about the paranoid pixie who for some reason is my best friend,well apparently she isn't just paranoid she is actually insane. ( I’m starting to think she should have been in The Wasted not The Intelligent) Anastasia is pacing around everywhere that may not seem crazy but what she does after pacing for a minute is.Ann will suddenly flip into a handstand and start turning her head side to side,she says “it helps me see from a different angle working out if there is a chance there might be someone or something lurking out there.” I think she needs to go have a lie down and think about how psychotic she’s been acting. I honestly don’t know what she’s been doing, but her face looks like she had been rubbing chillies on herself.I just really wish I could help her I don’t know why she's been acting like this because I know we only saw black figures nothing else.They did give me a weird feeling in my stomach but I could just have been starving because we had been running for such a long time.Honestly we’ve only seen those black figures once and it wasn't a great time.Here's the dreadful time I’m talking about: Backflash(make sure you bring a new pair of pants and a box of tissues) It was my sixth birthday party,I was so excited my dad was coming and I hadn’t seen him in a few months since my parents had broken up (they were never married) after they both cheated.I still loved them both equally anyway, but he cheated first.So I’m staying with my mum since she didn't betray us-me-first and I took that into consideration when my parents asked me who I wanted to be with,it wasn’t easy but I knew I had to.It broke me inside seeing other kids enjoying life with their SO in love parents while mine had broken up as my dad had fallen out of love with my mum.But that didn’t matter anymore since he was coming,it was like all the pressure of the world for little six year old me had been taken off. Screech a dark,rusty,red truck suddenly parked,excitement washed over me as I ran over to my mum squealing. She looked a little shocked that he was here,I didn’t know why though,sadly I didn’t know why until it happened.My father slowly walked over to me, a grin etched into his features,I honestly couldn’t believe it.My mother rushed over to him and hugged him,then she decided to excuse them both politely away. I followed them anyway I could bits and pieces of what they were arguing about stuff like “why would you come when you know the risk,” and “it will tear her apart if it does happen," only for him to reply which simple answers like “but it won’t.” And “it’s fine.” I had no idea of what was happening but is soon came when I heard a blood curdling screams mixed with sobs of agony and loud gunshots filling the air. Before I could even process what was happening I heard “ now don’t make me ask again where is HE!” I then heard a lady scream where my father was and that’s when it hit me.It all made sense why my mum was so shocked,why she said it would “tear me apart.” My father was being targeted by a serial killer(one of The Marked that was being used as a test subject, at least, that’s what my mother told me),that was the only thought going through my mind before I snapped out of the trance I was in by hearing “Amalia, quickly sweetie run with your mother!” He yelled before I heard the terrible gunshot go off, a heart-wrenching scream pierced the air. Blood splattering everywhere,staining the damp,lush, green grass and my pure white dress.That’s when the feeling of dread and loss finally washed over me and I started full on crying until I had no tears.My dad,one of the biggest elements in creating my life was dead.As my mother was dragging me away I caught a glimpse of a black hooded figure (or so I thought) dragging my father's dead,limp,bleeding body away. End of backflash Anastasia was my best best friend at that time but luckily she was hiding in some of the bathrooms, my mother had eventually dragged us into.Lucky Ann’s family was safe,I don’t know what I would do if they weren’t.It was one of the most tragic days in The Intelligent’s section as my father had played such a big role in society of.He was in The Intelligent but was originally in The Wasted but after a few years of being with my mother he was swapped, sadly I’m still in The Wasted. If you haven’t guessed by now I hate The Leaders,why? The reason is that they should have stopped it unless they planned it. So now the only thing I feel towards them is abhorrence if you don’t know what that means it means complete utter hatred. Sometimes I wonder why do we all have to suffer? Why is everything so wrong all the time? Why do we have to live life like this? These thoughts always come crashing down,it’s when I stop breathing,my chest goes tight and I fall to the ground. When it becomes too much,when the panic attacks come back with knives sharper than The Leaders chambers. When what I went to therapy for starts coming back,out to kill me.Each time all my senses shut off,my tears burn as I choke back sobs,colours start fading away,I start fading away...But she always saves me and I can never repay her.


End file.
